Location information is becoming more important and prevalent.
In one example application of the use of location information, carriers, shippers, freight hauling services providers, third-party logistics service providers and courier services providers as well as other logistics and freight service providers (freight hauling) benefit from obtaining the location of vehicles in their fleets or under contract. Obtaining the location of vehicles helps improve efficiency because it allows for real-time or near real-time decision making when matching loads with vehicles. For example, by obtaining the location of fleet vehicles, a dispatcher may better understand which vehicle is the most appropriate (e.g., geographically closest, appropriate size, etc.) to send to a location for a load pickup. Conventional systems for obtaining vehicle location have relied on global positioning systems (GPS) to provide the vehicle's location. Some of these systems require the installation of dedicated equipment in the vehicles, which may be an expensive proposition.
Similar and additional benefits may be obtained from the use of location information in applications other than freight hauling.